The objective of this contract is to provide cytogenetic support for epidemiologic studies of persons exposed to ionizing radiation. The contractor will provide shipping materials and blood drawing instructions to other NCT contractors; will create and maintain a log of blood specimens received, and perform cytogenetic evaluation including fluorescent in-situ hybridization for translocation analysis. Results of cytogenetic evaluatIons will be reported to NCI.